


Two Boys and a Flower

by SincerelyGay



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Friendship, based on a headcanon, they're both supposed to be like 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-13 23:07:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2168742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SincerelyGay/pseuds/SincerelyGay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Based on a headcanon by dont-sneeze on Tumblr*</p><p>"I didn't mean to do it," the boy choked out through his sobs, "I know everyone is supposed to see the flowers, I just wanted to show it to you! I broke it and I can't fix it!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Boys and a Flower

Jack had no idea what had happened. He and Crutchie had decided to play in the park for a while earlier in the day. At some point, they had both dozed off and Jack was woken up half an hour later by a crying Crutchie.

"Woah, Crutch, what's wrong?" Jack asked, immediately worried about his best friend. Crutchie held up the flower in his hand, trying to talk through his tears.

"I," he gasped out, running the back of his hand under his nose, "I saw this real pretty flower an' I wanted to show it to ya!" His words became jumbled as he broke out into tears again.

Jack put his hands on either of Crutchie's shoulders, "Crutchie, I can't understand what you're saying."

"I didn't mean to do it," the boy choked out through his sobs, "I know everyone is supposed to see the flowers, I just wanted to show it to you! I broke it and I can't fix it!"

Jack thought for a moment before smiling and standing up. He offered a hand to Crutchie, helping him to his feet and getting his crutch for him, "c'mon, I got a plan!"

Crutchie sniffed and wiped at his eye, "where're we goin'?"

"To the orphanage!" Jack said and he led the way.  
\----------  
When they got to the big brick building, Jack helped Crutchie up the entrance stairs before bounding over to the main desk. He was still to tiny to see over it, so he had to pull over a nearby chair and climb up onto that.

The elderly man behind the desk adjusted his glasses, "Can I help you boys?"

"I need a favor, Kloppman," Jack said. It was only then that Kloppman noticed Crutchie crying silently by the door, still clutching the flower in his hand. He shot a worried glance in the boy's direction.

"I'm guessing it has something to do with Crutchie?"

"Yep! I need to borrow some tape, you got any?"

Kloppman raised an eyebrow, reaching into his desk drawer and slowly pulling out a roll of tape. He placed it on the table and Jack eagerly snatched it up, jumping down off the chair and running out the door with Crutchie behind him, shouting a quick, " thanks Kloppman!"  
\----------  
"Where'd you find the flower, Crutchie?" Jack asked once they'd gotten back to the park. 

Crutchie pointed towards a fountain in the far corner of the park, "over there. What're you doin' Jack?" He asked, using his arm to wipe his tears away.

"You'll see!" He led the other boy over to the fountain. He stopped and turned around, "where?"

"Um," the shorter boy walked around the big grass field for a few second before stopping and pointing at the ground, "right here."

Jack nodded and kneeled down in front of the spot, ignoring Crutchie's questions. He held the flower against that of another flower, wrapping the tape around the two stems. When he was done, he leaned back onto his heels, beaming, "there we go, good as new!"

He looked up at Crutchie, who was wiping away at his eyes. He couldn't help but smile as the boy's face lit up. Jack stood up, brushing off his pants. Crutchie's smile only grew as he rushed over to hug Jack tightly, "thank you, Jack! I promise never to take another flower again!"

Jack laughed and slung his arm around Crutchie's shoulders, sticking his other hand in his pocket, pulling out two lollipops and giving one to Crutchie, "as long as you promise. C'mon, it's gettin' late. Let's head on back," the two boys headed back in the direction of the orphanage, Crutchie talking about his flower the whole way.


End file.
